


Romano X Reader - Did We Just...? LEMON

by Butterfingas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, Insert, Lemon, Other, butterfingas, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfingas/pseuds/Butterfingas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, when reader first got involved with her boyfriend Lovino, she knew there would be ups and downs, and a lot of arguments, but she never knew jealousy would get the best of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romano X Reader - Did We Just...? LEMON

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lemon. This means this story has strong sexual content and should be read with caution.

You took another sip of champagne, the bubbly fizz tickling your nose and the delicate froth collecting on your lips. You swallowed the delicious liquid and smiled, your lips curving up into a blissful smile. You looked up at your boyfriend, Lovino, scanning the fancy decorated menu that he held in his hands. His eyebrows came together into a frown as his eyes darted all around the neat text.

“______________?” he asked, his eyes slowly lifting from the paper and connecting with yours.

“Mm?” you replied, placing your glass of champagne down on the table.

“What kind of food is this?” he asked, his dark eyebrows still pulled down into a grumpy frown. 

“It’s French, I believe,” you stated. He screwed his face up in disgust and threw his menu down on the table. 

“Hey!” you snapped, “Manners!” 

You could feel the rude eyes of other diners upon you as you looked back down at your menu.

“This food looks delicious,” you commented, observing the full colour pictures. “Just give it a try.”

“No,” he growled as he crossed his arms. You frowned back at him, poking your lips out into a small pout. You could feel the tears brimming in the corners of your eyes as your lips quivered. Lovino’s dark eyes widened and he frantically reached for his menu. 

“Okay, okay! I’ll give it a try, just please don’t cry,” he said quickly. His eyes grew desperate as they darted from the menu to you, and then back to the menu. You smiled and reached for your champagne again. That cry wasn’t real of course; it was all part of your plan to make Lovino eat his damn dinner. An enthusiastic waiter with bouncy blonde hair stood next to your table, pen and paper in his hands. His ocean bright eyes glanced at your body, starting at your long legs then to your styled hair. His mouth twitched slightly as he reached down for your hand and lifted it to his delicate lips. 

“Bonjour,” the man said, his soft lips brushing up against your hand. You could feel your cheeks flushing scarlet as the man winked at you, completely oblivious to your boyfriend’s protective growls from the other end of the table. 

“My name is Francis,” the man said. The way your name rolled so seductively off his tongue sent a strange shiver up your spine. “And I will be serving you tonight.”

You could tell by his accent that he was obviously French. He clicked his pen and waited patiently to take your order. You quickly looked back down at the menu and scanned for your order. Francis had flattered you so much that you forgot what you wanted! You stopped on a random picture and pointed at it, unable to speak. You felt even more embarrassed as the man leaned over you, his lips so close to your neck you could feel his warm breath tickle your spine. 

“Oh,” he whispered. “Fantastic choice, a beautiful dish for a beautiful woman.”

Lovino cleared his throat loudly, capturing the attention of the Frenchman. Francis stood up straight, his blue eyes borrowing into Lovino’s chocolate brown ones. They seemed to be having a stare down, not taking their eyes off each other once. 

“Lovino,” you growled. His eyes slowly flickered down to meet your angry ones. You pointed to his menu, and then pointed to Francis, who was waiting patiently with a big grin on his perfect face.

“I’ll have the Pot-au-feu,” Lovino mumbled as he pushed his menu into Francis chest. Francis politely took your menu and left, but not before giving you a cheeky smile. You knew your cheeks must now be glowing scarlet. 

“Bastard,” Lovino growled. You crossed your arms and frowned at him, disgusted by his rude behaviour.

“What was that all about? He was just being nice!” you stated.

“Nice?” Lovino snorted. “He obviously wants to sleep with you!”

You flushed even redder at his comment. There’s no way that that crazy, good-looking Frenchman wanted to have sex with you, right? You looked towards the kitchen were Francis stood. He saw you looking and winked as he nibbled his lip. You spun back around to Lovino, your cheeks on fire.   
“Why are you so blushing so much?” Lovino questioned, his eyelids sliding down into small slits. You sat up straight and took another sip of your champagne, not looking Lovino in the eyes.

“Stop it!” Lovino growled, letting his jealously get the best of him. He followed your gaze to the French-man, who was making sexual gestures with his tongue. Something inside Lovino snapped. His eye twitched and his lips pulled back into a snarl. He stood up and grabbed your hand tightly. You turned to him in shock as he pulled you roughly behind him.

“Lovino? Where are we going?” you asked. He tightened his grip on your hand as he led you towards Francis. He stopped in front of the confused, blonde man and wrapped his strong arms around your waist, pulling you close into a tight embrace.   
His hungry lips pressed roughly up against yours. Your eyes widened in shock, but you didn’t push him away. He pushed his tongue into your mouth without permission and felt around the crevasses of your mouth. You could feel Francis’ awkward stare on you as Lovino bit your bottom lip. You couldn’t help but purr as he bit down harder on your soft, delicate lips. You quickly pulled away and scanned around the lightly dimmed building.

“Lovino, stop!” you commanded, “there are people looking!”

His lips curved into a huge, crazy smile as he reached for your hand again. He entangled his fingers in yours and starting leading you towards the restaurant’s bathroom. You almost choked as you realized what he wanted to do.

“Lovino!” you cried as he kicked open the disabled bathroom’s door and pulled you inside. Before you could protest he poked his finger out, doing a very rude gesture to Francis, then slammed the door shut and flicked the lock into place. You stared at him in disbelief as he took a step closer with you, his eyes glazed with lust.

“You’re not thinking that-“

Before you could finish your sentence, his hand travelled under your jaw and lifted it gently so your eyes connected. His kiss was not as hungry as before. It was so soft, gentle and sweet. You struggled to pull away as he gently nibbled on your bottom lip. 

“Lovi,” you whispered. “We can’t do this! We’re in a restaurant bathroom!”

“Trust me,” he whispered to your ear, sending a cold shiver down your spine. He kissed down your cheek back to your red lips. You hummed into the kissed as he slid his tongue along your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You granted and opened your mouth. When your tongues met, you couldn’t help but let a small moan. He emitted low growl as his kiss grew hungrier and your tongues battled for dominance. The delicious, sweet taste of his lips made you feel all bothered and fuzzy on the inside. You cracked your eye open to see a slight blush forming over his cheeks and nose, and his eyes closed as he concentrated on the kiss. You placed your hand on his hard chest, feeling his heart beating fast and his quick gasps for air. He placed his hand over yours and trailed down his hard abdomen to the top of his pants. You smiled deviously into the kiss, knowing exactly what he wanted. Just to tease, you squeezed his growing manhood through his pants. He hissed with pleasure into your ear and leaned back against the cold, bathroom wall. You giggled at his reaction and slide your finger back up his stomach to his chest and began to unbutton his shirt.

He watched you, eyes cloudy with lust as you un-did the last button and slid his dress shirt off his shoulders, revealing his beautifully toned abdomen. He wasn’t too small or too big. He was just right for you.  
You began to run your fingers down his chest, admiring the warm flesh under your finger. He observed your moves, not taking his eyes of you once. You leaned up and kissed him again, and he kissed back so hungrily it made you want him inside you right there, right now. Still whilst kissing, you began to unbutton the top his pants. He was almost fully hard under your touch as undid the last button and slowly started to pull his pants down. You gently kneeled in front of his manhood, which was still covered by the cloth of his boxers.

You were proud of how fast you had made him grow. This was your record time. Your womanhood was already getting damp with anticipation. 

“Wait-“he breathed. You looked back up at him, confused by the sudden interruption. He grabbed you by the arm and pinned you against the wall he just had been leaning against and kissed you hard.

“I will show that bastardo Frenchie,” he growled into the kiss. He trailed kisses warm down your neck to the top of your breasts. He reached around to your shoulder blades and began to unzip your tight dress as he nibbled on your warm neck. When the zipper was all the way down, he slowly pulled it off your shoulders and dropped it so it was a pile by your ankles.

He smirked down at your supple breasts, still hidden through your bra. He traced down the crevice between your breasts with his long finger, making you shiver in pleasure. Lovino chucked deeply as you hummed in delight.  
Lovino suddenly got a burst of energy, or maybe lust? And quickly reached around and un-clipped your bra, revealing your breasts to the warm air. You blushed as he stared at them wide-eyed. You quickly reached up to cover them, but he grabbed you by the wrists.

“Please don’t ____________. They’re beautiful,” he whispered as he took one of your buds in his mouth.

“Oh, oh!” you gasped as you pushed up harder against the cold wall. Lovino’s warm, wet tongue traced circles around your stiff nipple, then nibbled gently on the little bud. You grabbed a tuff of his dark hair as you gasped for air. He chuckled at your reaction and began to rub the other nipple. 

“Lovi,” you whispered as you grabbed his hair and pulled him up to eye-level. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him close for a hungry kiss. Whilst still kissing, he traced patterns down your stomach to your underwear. He kissed you one last time, then leaned down and kissed your breasts again. You let out a deep growl, showing you wanted more. He took the hint and began to kiss further down your stomach to your underwear. In a flash, your underwear was down at your ankles, revealing your damp womanhood. You kicked your dress and underwear away from your ankles and looked down at Lovino. He still had his pants on, which you thought was unfair.

“Lovi-“you began, but were quickly interrupted by an amazing feeling. He was no longer being gentle, but you liked it when he was rough. He pushed your legs apart and began to lick your wet womanhood with his warm, agile tongue. You cried out loudly, not caring if anyone heard you, and leaned your head back so it hit the hard wall. You heard Lovino chuckle as your legs almost gave up from under you. You were a squirming mess already.

“You taste so good,” he hummed as he licked around your clit. He loved the taste of your sweet honey, licking as much as he could with his quick, agile tongue. You knew the way he sucked, fingered and nibbled you that you couldn’t hold out much longer.  
He sucked every bit of skin he came in contact with, making you cry out his name. This was it, you were going to come. You threw your head back as far as it could go, crying out loudly with tears brimming in your eyes. He held you so you couldn’t collapse on the hard floor bellow and hurt yourself. You felt everything become hazy for a several moments as you tried to regain your senses.  
While the room still spun, you heard the shuffling of clothes and the sound of a belt hit the tiles. You rubbed your eyes as Lovino kissed your forehead. His skin was glistening with a thin layer of sweat as he reached down and kissed your soft lips. You smirked into the kiss, knowing what to do.

“My turn,” you hissed as you spun him round and pushed him up hard against the cold wall. You kneeled down in front of him, one hand pressing up against his hard abdomen. His throbbing manhood looked like it was going to rip his thin boxers so you slowly pulled then down, revealing his broad erection to the damp air. You had to admit, it was pretty intimidating up close. You started at the base, licking all the way up him broad member to the tip. He hissed loudly and leaned up against the wall for support. You sucked as much skin as you could, making him gasp for air violently.

“Oh, __________,” he moaned as a bead of sweat slid down his face. You chuckled, vibrating his manhood and making him hiss again. His breath hitched as you sucked, licked and nibbled harder on his length. You sucked for what seemed like only seconds, but minutes flew by. Soon, Lovino was a swarming mess under your touch/

“Wait,” he called, his voice trembling. “I’m gonna-“ 

You pulled back, not wanting him to cum. You wanted him inside you. No, you needed him inside you. You were proud of his reaction, how spent up against the wall he was, gasping for air. He saw you giggling and frowned.

“Shut-up,” he cried between gasps. He reached down and helped you up, pulling you close for another kiss. The bathroom was getting hot and damp now, and you could feel a bead of sweat dripping down your back. 

Lovino lifted you up in his arms, his thick tip against your tight opening. You leaned back against the wall, giving him some help to keep you up. He stared at you, his eyes bright and asking for permission. You granted by leaning down and kissing his forehead.  
Lovino slowly lowered you down, his thick member penetrating your opening and pushing deeper. Your breath hitched as he pushed deeper into you. You could feel yourself clench around his member, making him groan in pleasure.  
You leaned down and began to whisper sweet nothings into his ear as he pushed deeper inside of you. He planted wet kisses on the crook of your neck, moaning your name loudly as his member was pushed fully inside you. Now the thrusting could begin.  
He lifted you up ever so slightly, and then pulled you back down over his member. You hissed his name in his ear as he moaned yours. You swiftly pulled his curl, making him cry your name out loudly. Everything seemed so insignificant as he his thrusts became more rough and longing. He pulled his face from out of your neck and looked you in the eyes.

“Who do you belong to?” he hissed in your face, sweating dripping from his chin. You gasped for air and tightened your grip around his shoulders. 

“Lovino Vargas,” you whispered. He thrusted deeper into you, making you through your head back and cry out loudly.

“Louder,” he hissed between gasps. 

“Lovino Vargas!” you cried. He was still not satisfied. He thrusted into you so hard that you thought you were going to die from pleasure.

“Louder!” he yelled.

“Lovino Vargas!” you cried as loudly as you could. He smiled proudly and leaned in closer to your ear.

“Yes, mine. I love you,” he growled in your ear. He whispered mine over and over again, sending chills down your spine. Your back was sore from banging against the wall, but you didn’t care. You knew you couldn’t hold much longer, the way he pounded into your wet womanhood made you sure of it. He captured your lips again, swallowing every moan that came from you. He thrusted into you one last time, sending you over the edge. You threw your head back, crying his name out loudly into the damp bathroom air. The sudden tightness around his member made him hiss, and cry out your name out into your ear. His warm, white fluid splattered inside of you, making you feel warm. You both stood still for a moment, gasping violently for air, but then he slowly pulled himself out of you, making you feel a little empty.

He held you until you could stand by yourself, then leaned forward and kissed you gently.

“I love you,” he whispered into the kiss. You smiled.

“I love you too,” you replied, kissing his cheek and observing the scene.

“I can’t believe we just did it in a restaurant bathroom,” you exclaimed, grabbing your dress and pulled it back up over your curves. He copied your moves and started dressing himself.

You both walked hand in hand as you left the bathroom. Lovino stuck his nose up proudly, and you blushed scarlet. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at you, with horrified looks on their posh faces. You saw Francis cheering, giving two thumbs up to Lovino. Lovino’s hand tightened around yours and he lead you out of the lightly dimmed building, his face spelling pride, and your face spelling shame.


End file.
